Versos Anónimos
by Motter
Summary: Charlie tendría que conformarse con unos versos anónimos que no solo habían alegrado la vida del humano, si no aunque sonara absurdo. Habían hecho palpitar el corazón muerto del vampiro.


**Grupo: **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

**Titulo:** Versos Anónimos.

**Autor:** Motter

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Twilight, pertenece a **Sthephanie Meyer**.

La trama y todo lo desconocido de ese universo, es completamente de mi autoría.

**Advertencia: **La historia es Slash((Relación de hombrexhombre)) pero es manejado con todo respeto y seriedad

**Pareja:** Charlie Swan & Carlisle Cullen

**Numero de palabras: **3001

**Nota: **Espero que la Homosexualidad no sea un tema tabú en el concurso, ya que solo vi que estaban prohibidas las parafilias.

**VERSOS ANONÍMOS**

"_Amar es ese tímido silencio_

_Cerca de ti, sin que lo sepas_

_Y recordar tu voz cuando te marchas_

_Y sentir el calor de tu saludo._

_Amar es aguardarte_

_Como si fueras parte del ocaso_

_Ni antes ni después, para que estemos solos_

_Entre los juegos y los cuentos_

_Sobre la tierra seca._

_Amar es percibir, cuando te ausentas,_

_Tu perfume en el aire que respiro,_

_Y contemplar la estrella en que te alejas_

_Cuando cierro la puerta por la noche._

_Caricia Silvestre_."

Charlie dejo la nota anónima para tomar un sorbo del café que la acompañaba, desde hace un año Charlie había entrado cada viernes a su oficina y siempre a las diez en punto, una nota y un café calientito estaban es su escritorio, cortesía de "Caricia Silvestre". Al principio Charlie no se sentía muy contento, para ser una broma de algunos de la jefatura era de muy mal gusto y más para el que era un hombre divorciado.

Suspiro, esta nota había sido mas romántica que cualquiera de las anteriores, ojala pudiera conocer a Caricia Silvestre, seria muy bueno, sensacional. Pero si ella quería darse a conocer, lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que Charlie no tiraba el café o después, cuando Charlie empezó a guardar las notas, pero no, aquella admiradora de versos anónimos no daba mas señales que esas líneas que dejaba junto a el café los viernes por la mañana. Hoy no tenía mucho que hacer, no había mucho en la jefatura, la ciudad era muy tranquila. Así que imaginando que su admiradora pudiese estarle observando intento arreglarse el cabello un poco, pero dejándolo un poco peor.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con una soledad que no experimentaba desde que Bella había llegado, seguramente estaría realizando algún trabajo con sus compañeros. Así que solo pudo sentarse y auto compadecerse por lo patético que podía llegar a ser.

Es que llegando a ser totalmente claros, ¿Quién le tomaría tanta importancia unas notas y un buen vaso de café americano? Nadie. Bueno nadie, si lo exceptuamos a él claro.

La semana paso casi en un santiamén. Para cuando Charlie abrió sus ojos ya era viernes por la mañana. Aun era demasiado temprano para que saliera a la comisaría y tal vez si llegaba a si de temprano no obtendría su café y su verso. Así que intento concentrarse en algo para desayunar, algo que no incluyera un café.

— ¿Papá? —escucho el murmuro de Bella por la zona de las escaleras.

—En la cocina. —respondió tratando de librar una batalla con la sartén en la estufa

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Bueno me levante lo suficientemente temprano como para poder desayunar.

—Si me hubieses avisado, podría haber hecho un poco mas de mi desayuno.

—No te preocupes de hecho, no comeré nada se me hace tarde debo irme.

Con su mochila colgando en el hombro, Bella observo a su padre salir mas rápido que cualquier bala que haya podido ver al momento de dispararse. Y pensó que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando con su padre estaba siendo muy buena.

"_Dos cuerpos frente a frente_

_Son a veces dos olas_

_Y la noche es el océano_

_Dos cuerpos frente a frente_

_Son a veces dos piedras_

_Y la noche es el desierto_

_Dos cuerpos frente a frente_

_Son a veces dos raíces_

_En la noche entre lazadas…_"

Charlie cerró los ojos con fuerza con la nota hecha bola en su puño. Este era el verso mas excitante que Caricia Silvestre se empeñado a darle a conocer. Entonces, en ese momento Charlie comprendió que Caricia Silvestre estaba más que interesada. O por lo menos es lo que el podía llegar a deducir ante las notas. Sintiéndose un poco patético porque su miembro se despertara con insinuaciones de alguien desconocido, Charlie dejo caer su frente en su escritorio. ¿Qué pasaría si le escribiese algo a Caricia Silvestre?, ¿Le contestaría?

Miro alrededor de su escritorio y sintiéndose aun más patético por lo que iba hacer. Tomo una pluma y una hoja del bloc de las notas de Multas.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, garabateo algo parecido a: "_Hola Caricia Silvestre, ¿Cómo estas?_" riéndose de si mismo, dejo la nota bajo su vieja libreta. Debía volver a casa temprano, Bella le estaría esperando para pedir pizza y ver el televisor. Dejando todo a cargo de un compañero, partió a casa, pensando nuevamente como esa mente tan hermosa como Caricia Silvestre podía tomarse unos minutos para siquiera verle.

El sábado por la mañana, al llegar a su oficina solo para la revisión sabatina y volver a su libertad, se encontró con un café como el de ayer, en ese mismo vaso personalizado, del cual no podía aun así, distinguir a que empresa pertenecía y una nota junto a el y un bolígrafo nuevo. Como si fuese un pequeño, miro a su alrededor para ver si nadie vigilaba sus acciones, abrió la pequeña nota y en un instante se olvido como respirar.

"_Muy bien Charlie, se que estas muy bien, todo va bien por allá en la jefatura, ¿No? Forks es muy tranquilo. ¿Sigues yendo a pescar? Si es así te deseo suerte, ojala tu carnada sea la mas llamativa para los peces._

_Muchas gracias por preguntar como estoy, me haz hecho muy feliz, supongo que te escribiré el viernes… hasta entonces._

_Caricia Silvestre._"

Caricia Silvestre le había escrito, le había contestado. Cuando el realmente pensó que no estaría interesada en él, comprobándole que en realidad si lo estaba y que se alegraba que le preguntase, así que tentando un poco su suerte, saco una nueva nota de multa y garabateo:

"_Si estoy bien, Forks es un lugar tranquilo, ¿Es bueno eso, no? Si, sigo pescando y gracias, en verdad la necesito, para callarle la boca unos amigos, últimamente no me va como quisiese ahí._

_No me des las gracias, de hecho yo te doy las gracias por contestar, la verdad es que no imagine que contestarías y me haz hecho muy feliz contestándome, creo… creo que no es necesario esperar hasta el viernes, podemos escribirnos diario o conocernos, ¿Por qué no?_

_¿Que opinas?_

_Hasta pronto, un gusto leerte._"

Con el corazón latiéndole como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo salio de la habitación, con enormes ganas de ganar en la pesca.

La mañana del día siguiente, domingo. Charlie llego a la comisaría, lo cual dejo a todos un poco sorprendidos, el jefe Swan no había vuelto ningún domingo desde la llegada de su hija Bella, así que a todos les sorprendió su visita, pero aun mas que pasara a todos de largo y fuese directo a su oficina. La felicidad de Charlie se apago un poco al no encontrara el vaso de café donde siempre, pero su rostro perdió la luz al no encontrar ninguna nota, abatido, se sentó en su silla giratoria y empezó a revolotear en sus papeles, el corazón casi se le cae al suelo cuando vi la nota que había escrito ayer, casi a la misma hora.

"Tal vez, tal vez debió suponer que no venia hoy" pensó tratando de auto convencerse. Por su propio bien.

Cuando Charlie llego el Lunes, trato de no sentirse mal a l no encontrara nada en su escritorio, mas que su propia nota, como lo hizo el Martes cuando también estuvo vacía y el Miércoles trato de no seguir hiriendo sus sentimientos y mantenerse alejado de su libreta, cuando llego el jueves en la mañana, algo calientito se creo en su pecho. No estaba la nota. El viernes por la mañana un café caliente y una nota sobresalían en su escritorio.

"_Lamento no haber respondido antes, la verdad es que no creí que quisieses responder, ha sido mucha suerte._

_Creo que si podemos seguir escribiéndonos, no tengo ningún problema. Espero disfrutes el café. Suerte y hasta pronto._

_Caricia Silvestre._"

Cuando Charlie termino de leer la nota, se sintió importante, de diferente forma, no como jefe de policía, si no como alguien que es indispensable para otro alguien, mientras disfrutaba del café americano escribió.

"_Pensé que ya no tenias interés alguno en contestar, debo admitir que me sentí un tanto herido, aunque todo eso lo deje a un lado al ver el café y la nota, solo extrañe un poco las líneas a las que me haz acostumbrado._

_Esperare paciente tus siguientes líneas. Hasta pronto._"

—"…El ignoto saco toda la sangre de su sistema, es claro lo que quiere, solo que le es difícil de conseguir dado que solo quiere la sangre de jovencitas vírgenes, es por eso que no…."—

—Traje la pizza, papá

Charlie escucho la voz de su hija en umbral de la puerta, con un poco de silencio. Lo más probable es que Edward estuviese ahí. Con un poco de incomodidad, Charlie trato de ignorar el sonido que hacían los besuqueos –aun cuando tenía el televisor a un volumen más que moderado- pero sin lograr mucho, grito:

—Tráela entonces, tengo mucha hambre Bella.

Y en realidad estaba mintiendo, aunque su estomago solo tuviese un café, el realmente no tenia hambre, pero cuando escucho a su hija despedirse del chico. Sintió como la felicidad de la victoria lo regodeaba.

La sensación magnifica que la victoria le regalo, solo le duro dos horas a Charlie. Para que Bella no se diese cuenta que mentía, había devorado cuatro piezas de pizza, sintiéndose asqueado, al grado que si veía otra pizza en ese momento, vomitaría encima. Indigestión.

Tenia indigestión, y lo mas probable es que ese chocolate que robo de la chaqueta de Bella, hubiese afectado con su problema hacia la lactosa, pero con la indigestión, todo se había tornado confuso y doloroso. Sin realizar mucho ruido para que Bella no despertara, Charlie salio camino al hospital. Tenía la posibilidad de ir a una farmacia, pero como decirle al farmacéutico que tenía un problema de indigestión, más lo que era otro respecto a que era intolerante a la lactosa y había comido un chocolate con leche.

Al llegar urgencias, le dijeron que tomara asiento y enseguida vendría la doctora Morgan. Doctora. Eso era más vergonzoso que el farmacéutico. Así que tratando de utilizar sus contactos hablo de nuevo:

—Señorita, ¿No se encuentra el Doctor Cullen? —pregunto tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa.

La "señorita" le miro con ojos furiosamente entre cerrados y Charlie se pregunto que si la enfermera regordeta, pálida y vieja se había sentido insultada por que la llamase señorita, en ves de sentirse alagada. Las manos regordetas de la enfermera viajaron hasta el interfón, para después complacer a todos con su ronca y poco femenina voz.

—Doctor Carlisle —con un resoplido de la enfermera, la contestación de Carlisle quedo muerta. —Hay un hombre, aquí, tiene problemas estomacales, le he dicho que ya lo atenderán pero a preguntado por usted.

Charlie espero a escuchar la contestación del Medico.

—"¿Sabes el nombre del hombre, Carlota?" —se escucho la melodiosa voz, del patriarca Cullen salir del interfón

—No.

No, ¿No le conocía? Charlie estuvo apunto de decirle que si, que si le conocía, era el Jefe Swan. El que siempre iba en las madrugadas de Hallowen a su casa por que los chicos la llenaban de blanquillos. Pero prefirió que para el próximo Hallowen, no pagaría el sistema telefónico de la jefatura, se ahorraría llamadas inútiles.

—"Tal vez deberías preguntarle su nombre" — se escucho la voz demasiado paciente.

—Charlie Swan —respondió el policía de inmediato, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la enfermera.

Charlie pensó, seriamente en si tenia una enemistad con Cullen, pero la verdad era solo con su hijo y no era una enemistad, después de todo, solo cuidaba a su hija. Entonces por que Carlisle duraba horas para contestar si lo atendería o no. Después de unos minutos que para el estomago de Charlie, fuero horas, Carlisle pidió a que pasara a su despacho.

Cuando Charlie entro; quedo impresionado. El despacho de Cullen era lo único no blanco que el hospital tenia, las paredes en la parte superior eran de color crema espeso y la parte inferior eran de un lindo y calido chocolate, con sillones confortantes frente su escritorio de madera pulida. Un enorme librero en el lado este de la oficina y fotografías en el muble del lado contrario.

Carlisle le veía atentamente desde su asiento.

— ¿Se siente bien, Charlie? —pregunto para empezar a revisarlo.

Cuando Charlie volvió a casa se dio cuenta de dos cosas; ya no se sentía enfermo y la cita al doctor le había parecido demasiado incomoda, no le había gustado en lo absoluto la manera en que Carlisle le había tocado, por que joder, si que le había gustado y eso a Charlie no le gustaba.

Para empezar: Charlie tenía años que no se sentía tan al borde por una sola caricia, si se ponía hacer cuentas, no tenía una reacción así desde René o unos años después de su divorcio, con chicas de sexo casual. Pero esa sensación tan significativa para el, realmente no la había experimentado desde sus años de bachiller, cuando corría con las porristas mas lindas, tras los arbustos del colegio y aunque no pasara mucho, realmente se sentía al máximo.

Charlie no volvió a su cita el sábado por la tarde.

"_¿Sabes? En verdad quisiera conocerte y poder platicar así contigo y exponerte mis dudas._

_Eh tenido algunas sensaciones raras, que no cualquiera experimenta…_

_¿Cuánto llevábamos hablando por notas?, ¿Tres meses?, ¿Y tu anonimato?_

_Vamos, somos lo suficientemente maduros como para seguir con esto. ¿Qué dices?_"

"_Ya me conoces, Charlie. Podemos seguir platicando, siempre estaré a tu disposición, ¿Qué dudas tienes?, ¿Son sobre mi?, te repito nuevamente que esto no es una broma._

_¿Que sensaciones has tenido? Masturbarse no es malo Charlie, creí que ya lo sabias…_

_Lo somos, pero aun así no estas preparado, para conocerme no insistas, por favor._"

"_¿Me conoces?, entonces deja que te conozca o solo revela tu identidad._

_No me ha quedado claro que no eres una broma, son dudas sobre mí, sobre lo que me motiva, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se que masturbarse no es malo, de hecho lo he estado hacien... espera. ¿Me has visto masturbándome?, sabes eso no es muy agradable de tu parte._

_¿Cuánto necesito para estar preparado?_"

"_Solo puedo revelarte mi forma física._

_Explícate, aun miras MTV cuando estas a solas. ¿Es eso?_

_No lo sé_"

"_Descríbete entonces… No veo MTV y si lo viera tengo derecho, yo pago la televisión de paga. Así que es un auto derecho. Si no sabes, creo que ya estoy preparado._"

Ese día Charlie se encontró nuevamente con Carlisle en el súper mercado, nunca le había visto ahí, tal vez esta vez su mujer le había pedido algo de camino. Pero esta vez Charlie no pudo ni quiso resistirse y no solo dejo que Carlisle le rozara despreocupada y constantemente, si no el mismo se sorprendió tocándole demasiado a la hora de pagar en caja.

Ese día Charlie conoció lo que era un buen vino y buena compañía.

"_Mi piel es blanca, casi pálida, mi cabello es de un rubio muy exagerado, pero nací así con el, peso y estatura normal._

_Bueno si no es eso, estas entrando en la "Nueva ola" ya sabes, cuando la belleza femenina no lo es todo, ¿Es eso?_

_No insitas._"

Por un segundo, al leer esa nota Charlie deseo con todo su ser que fuera Carlisle, pero al percatarse de lo que pensaba, aclaro su cabeza no estaba bien.

Así que ese mismo día declino la invitación de su nuevo amigo a tomar una copa. Bella no podía estar tanto tiempo sola.

El siguiente viernes Alice Cullen vino por Bella, los tres hombres menores de la familia, salian de campamento. No hubo excusa para ese viernes. Y el no quería inventar una.

"_Es una descripción, demasiado pobre. Ni siquiera aclaras que eres mujer… o hombre._

_No quiero hablar de eso._

_Estoy listo_"

"_¿Ser Gay es malo para ti?_"

"_No. Simplemente no me siento cómodo._"

"_Entonces creo que no es bueno que sigamos hablando_"

"_Dios. Eres hombre, ¿Cierto?_

_Perdóname, no quise herirte, pero ahora mas que nunca quiero saber quien eres_"

Cuando Charlie dejo la pluma en el escritorio, salio, por una poco de café. Escucho ruido en su escritorio. Caricia silvestre estaba ahí. Pero sus ojos viejos y humanos solo alcanzaron a ver algo blanco en el aire y en su escritorio una nueva nota.

Con cuidado abrió la nota y leyó con cuidado la letra pulcramente plasmada.

"_Te lo voy a decir a decir todo cuando muramos._

_Te lo voy a contar, palabra por palabra,_

_Al oído, llorando._

_No será mi destino el del viento que llega _

_Solo y desmemoriado._

_A dios, Charlie._"

Carlisle volteo para ver la sombra del cuerpo del jefe de policías que caía en su asiento con una nota en la mano, para este entonces Charlie ya la había leído. Y era lo mejor, tal vez no para siempre, pero era lo mejor y más sano por ahora. Simplemente no podría dejar todo y no era simplemente por que fuesen hombres, Edward estuviera enamorado de Bella o por el daño que ya había olvidado que le podría causar a Esme. No, no era por nada de eso.

Era por el hecho de que el no era bueno para él. No era bueno para nadie que no fuera de su especie, no podría forzar a Charlie amar a alguien como él. Un vampiro nunca es una buena opción. Y Carlisle lo sabía.

Aunque Emmett, Jasper y Edward le habían dicho que le apoyarían siempre, el simplemente no podía ver solo por el y nada mas que el, Carlisle nunca fue egoísta y no empezaría hacerlo ahora, Charlie tendría que conformarse con unos versos anónimos que no solo habían alegrado la vida del humano, si no aunque sonara absurdo. Habían hecho palpitar el corazón muerto del vampiro.

Lo mejor seria para que empezara a seleccionar que vino le quería dar aprobar esta noche a su amigo especial. Nunca podría ser más.


End file.
